In the digital age, organizations may store, manage, and access ever increasing volumes of data. Different types of data may have different access requirements—for example, important and/or frequently used data may require low-latency access provided by local, costly storage devices, while less important or rarely used data may not. In order to optimize usage of storage devices, some organizations may use an archiving system. An archiving system may archive a file by moving the file to an archive storage system and leave a placeholder file (e.g., a “stub” file) in the place of the archived file. When the archiving system later identifies an attempt to access the archived file (i.e., the placeholder file), the archiving system may retrieve the archived file from the archive storage system.
Unfortunately, migrating from an old archiving system to a new archiving system may be cumbersome and/or costly. Traditional archive migration techniques may entail a bulk restoration of archived files to a local primary storage system. However, the primary storage system may not have sufficient space to even temporarily hold the archived files. This scenario may be especially common given that one of the purposes of using an archiving system is to reduce local storage requirements. Furthermore, the resource overhead of restoring all of the archived files may interfere with primary applications. Additionally, these traditional techniques may result in downtime for the file system or, at minimum, temporary unavailability of the archived files. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for migrating archived files.